El viajero dimensional
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Por azares del destino, un chico normal cae a las profundas aguas de un río, gracias a que impidió que alguien especial saltara al agua, el toma el lugar de esa persona y realiza un viaje que no tenía previsto o al menos eso pensaba...
1. Chapter 1

**Soy Leyenda no es de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Extraños sucesos en el mundo real**

Mi vida es como la de cualquier otro chico de 20 años, me levanto a las 8:30 AM para ir al trabajo todos los días, cuido de mi familia en lugar de mi padre y paso los días sin alguna cosa sorprendente en ella, mi rutina diaria se repite en un bucle sin salida, todos los días hago lo mismo y esto me aburre un poco.

-¡Ah! – Suspiré mientras limpiaba el mostrador de la tienda de mascotas en la cual trabajo, debo admitir que he conocido a muy buenas personas gracias a este empleo, en el cual llevo dos años sin ningún cambio.

Como siempre me sentaba detrás de un mostrador para atender a las personas que tenían alguna duda sobre sus mascotas, este trabajo es un hobby en realidad, pues aunque no sienta que estoy trabajando al hacer algo que me gusta, en realidad es desgastante hacer siempre lo mismo, pierdes el interés de ello una vez pasas mucho tiempo en ello, deseaba probar cosas nuevas pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, pues aunque no lo parezca soy una persona que le teme un poco al cambio.

-¿Enserio debo continuar así? – Pensé mientras leía uno de mis libros favoritos de ciencia ficción, este era uno de mis pasatiempos para poder quitarme el aburrimiento.

Después de terminar mi lectura y haber atendido algunos clientes, era hora de cerrar, por lo que lo hice y me dirigí a tomar el autobús de vuelta a casa.

-Esta vida no tiene mucho sentido – Pensé viendo una película en mi teléfono mientras duraba el recorrido para llegar a mi destino.

El trayecto fue normal como siempre, me bajé del autobús y comencé a caminar tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de mi zona, debía cruzar un puente que atravesaba una sección de esa parte de la colonia, debía cruzarlo para poder llegar a mi casa, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo me detengo en seco y abro los ojos como platos.

Frente a mi había una chica mayor que yo, su belleza me deslumbró, tenía un aire enigmático que me hacia preguntarme cual era la razón para que estuviera ahí sola, mi cuerpo se paralizó instantáneamente, por más que intentaba avanzar no podía despegar mi vista de esa hermosa mujer, estaba parada en el puente mientras miraba profundamente la luna, aún no se percataba de mi presencia, quería verla mucho más tiempo, pero sabía que era imposible pues ella no se quedaría parada eternamente, me parecía extremadamente familiar la chica pero no recordaba de donde.

Iba a hablar cuando de repente algo terrible ocurrió, la chica se subió por el descansó del puente y luego miro en mi dirección, cuando le vi su rostro pude distinguir una lágrima bajando por su rostro, esto me dio mala espina.

-¿Oye estás bien? ¡Bájate de ahí es peligroso! – La chica me ignoró y volteó nuevamente a ver la luna, en ese momento dió un paso al frente lista para caer al vacío.

-¡Maldición…! - Dije corriendo a toda velocidad, mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia ya que no podía permitirme ver morir a nadie otra vez si tenía la oportunidad de evitarlo.

-¡No tomes decisiones alocadas!– Dije tomándola de la mano, estábamos colgando del puente, solo uno de mis brazos se aferraba al descanso, si me soltaba una caída de 10 metros nos esperaba hasta las frías aguas del río, era uno muy profundo y la corriente muy fuerte.

La chica reaccionó y me miró con esos ojos tan misteriosos que podrían hipnotizar a cualquier hombre, al parecer estaba en shock por lo que ocurría, me sonríe al ver que me lance al vacío para ayudarla, para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada de terror.

-¡Maldición! – Dije al sentir como mi brazo se resbalaba de la pendiente, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza balancee a la chica hasta hacer que se sostuviera del descanso del puente nuevamente, ella intentó ayudarme pero fue en vano.

-Adiós – Dije sonriéndole mientras veía como se alejaba lentamente.

Sabía que era mi fin cuando la ayudé, pues yo no sé nadar, pero al menos estoy satisfecho al dar mi vida por otra persona, caí al agua mientras ella me miraba con terror, lentamente fui perdiendo la consciencia mientras me sumergía más y más en las frías aguas del río.

 **10 horas después**

 **2:20 PM**

 **Universo "Soy Leyenda"**

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, desde hace algunos minutos siento algo extraño rodeando mi cuerpo, así que cuando los abro el terror me domina, estaba flotando en el agua boca arriba, intente calmarme al ver que estaba bien, pero me era imposible ya que no podía ver tierra por miedo a ahogarme, así me quedé durante algunos minutos hasta que decidí armarme de valor y me gire, comencé a nadar en una dirección aleatoria, no podía ver nada pues constantemente me sumergía.

Cuando pensaba que estaba perdido, de repente siento algo duro delante de mi, así que como puedo me aferro a eso y levantó la cabeza fuera del agua, comienzo a inspeccionar mi entorno y me quedé estático.

-¿En donde demonios me encuentro? – Me pregunté en voz baja al ver una ciudad abandonada frente a mí, todo estaba extremadamente silencioso.

Comencé a buscar una manera para salir del agua, pasé algunos minutos rodeando lo que parecía ser los restos de un puente abandonado, cuando por fin encontré una escalera subí por ella y me tumbe en el frío asfalto jadeando por el gran esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para poder seguir vivo.

Después de algunos minutos me levanté del suelo y comencé a analizar mi entorno, efectivamente todo estaba en un profundo silenció, solo el sonido del movimiento del agua producto del viento, era todo lo que podía escuchar, nada de movimiento proveniente de la ciudad.

-¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo ? – Me pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad, durante el camino descubrí que estaba en Nueva York , pero esto parecía más una ciudad que fue abandonada de repente por los seres humanos, de pronto mi mente comenzó a pensar que esto solo podía tratarse de un sueño.

-¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Tiene que ser un maldito sueño! – Grite mientras analizaba los edificios, todo tenía pinta de que llevaba años todo esto abandonado.

-Esto debe ser un sueño, eso debe ser… - Dije comenzando a correr en dirección aleatoria, si no conseguía encontrar a alguien, entonces me volvería loco.

Al no haber ni una sola alma en la ciudad, decidí pasarme por una tienda de ropa para tomar algo de mi gusto, no sería ilegal tomar algo que fue abandonado hace tanto tiempo, tomé una camisa tipo polo color negro, unos vaqueros azules y unos tenis color blanco, me gustaba ese estilo.

-Me queda bien – Dije sonriendo, sorprendentemente algunas tiendas estaban abiertas por lo que no tuve que romper nada.

Al parecer mi celular había sobrevivido al incidente del río, después de haberlo secado bien investigue si tenía señal, pero para mi sorpresa no había señal.

"Maldición" – Pensé mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo y salía nuevamente a las calles, ese extremo silencio era agobiante, no encontré ni personas, perros o gatos en esa ciudad, lo cual era muy raro.

Encontré una tienda de electrónica cuando había revisado mis audífonos estaban mojados, por lo que ya no funcionaban, entre en la tienda y tome unos audífonos Bosé, la calidad de audio era excelente, pase por el zoológico de central park, pero al llegar vi que el lugar estaba parcialmente destruido y había rastros de sangre en la entrada principal, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, algo dentro de mi me decía que no debía seguir más adelante, así qué haciendo caso a ese sentimiento abandoné con paso rápido el lugar.

 **2 horas y 40 minutos después**

 **5:02 PM**

Llevaba horas caminando y ya estaba aburrido, cansado y hambriento, cuando estaba por detenerme a buscar algo para comer de repente escucho el sonido de un motor a lo lejos, por lo que pongo más atención a los sonidos en el ambiente, comienzo a escuchar una serie de sonidos acercándose hacia mi posición rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – Me pregunté al ver movimiento a medio kilómetro al sur, yo me encontraba parado en medio del Blvd, por lo que podía ver el movimiento, cuando pude verlo bien la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de mi, por la que rápidamente me subí a un auto.

-Rayos – Dije viendo como una manada de venados pasaba entre los autos escapando de algo o alguien, vi como los pobres animales corrían rápidamente hasta perderse entre el mar de autos que había entre las calles de Manhattan.

-¡Hey tu! – Voltee a ver en la dirección donde escuché la voz y no pude creer lo que veía, un arma de largo alcance me apuntaba a la cabeza mientras un perro me miraba con hostilidad.

-Hola… - Dije nervioso mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, en estas circunstancias era blanco fácil para aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó aún apuntándome con el rifle, yo sudaba al reconocer perfectamente a dicha persona, era el actor Will Smith y está era una de las películas que más me habían gustado, "Soy Leyenda".

"Esto, esto es imposible…" – Pensé al reconocer el ambiente y a los personajes frente a mi, luego abrí los ojos como platos, comencé a recordar las cosas que ocurrieron en el puente cuando iba camino a casa, la chica que estaba parada en el era un personaje de otra historia que también me gustaba.

"¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?" – Luego veo al hombre y esbozo una sonrisa.

"Si le digo que esto es una historia ficticia me tomara por loco o un infectado y puede que me pegue un tiró aquí mismo, debo fingir ser un superviviente que escuchó su mensaje por radio" - Decidido baje del auto y me quedo parado a una distancia prudente.

-Hola señor Neville mi nombre es Edgar Rodríguez vivía en los ángeles pero se volvió un auténtico infierno, escuché su mensaje y decidí venir hasta aquí, fue un largo camino y espero me permita quedarme aquí, ya que no tengo un lugar a donde ir – El hombre me miró de arriba abajo escéptico, estaba analizando la información recibida, luego sonríe y deja de apuntarme con su arma, comienza a acercarse junto a Sam, su perra.

-Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarme a un superviviente del virus k', debe haber sido duro llegar hasta aquí – Dijo Robert sonriendo.

-Lo fue jejeje – Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Mi nombre es Robert Neville y ella es Sam – Dijo presentándose junto a su perra.

-Un gusto señor Neville – Dije estrechando su mano.

-¿Ha encontrado más supervivientes? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

-No, eres el primero que veo en 3 años, temo que los infectados los hayan eliminado… - Dijo el hombre melancólico.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que tal? ¿Aquí hay muchas de esas cosas? – Pregunté ansioso, siempre había querido saber una estimación de la cantidad de infectados que lo atacaron al final.

-No lo sé con exactitud, deben ser cientos o quizá miles – Dijo con honestidad.

"Maldición es verdad, ese maldito virus continua en el aire" – Gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en mi frente producto del terror que me provocaba pensar en convertirme en una de cosas.

-¡Señor Neville! – Grité, este voltea a verme.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿De cuanto es la tasa de infección por aire del virus Krippin? – Pregunté nervioso, esto lo puso alerta al igual que Sam.

-Del 95%, ¿Por…? – Pregunto con una mano en el rifle.

-Se que usted ha estado investigando una cura para la epidemia, ¿Podría tomarme una muestra de sangre e investigar si el virus me afecta? – Pregunté desesperado.

-¿Te mordieron? ¿Sientes los síntomas? – Preguntó apuntándome nuevamente.

-No, no me han mordido ni nada, tampoco siento los síntomas – Dije alerta por si intentaba dispararme.

-¿Entonces porque quieres que te haga una prueba de sangre? – Preguntó sin creerme.

-Solo quiero saber si estoy completamente limpio – Dije nervioso, Robert aún apuntándome asiente.

-De acuerdo, te haré la prueba… ¡Pero si estás infectado estarás por tu cuenta! – Dijo bajando su arma, asiento y me acerco a el.

Me registró de pies a cabeza para luego indicarme que lo siguiera, subimos al mustang dejando atrás esa parte de la ciudad, luego llegamos a donde tenía aparcada su camioneta y comenzamos el viaje camino a su hogar, está vez se me hizo raro que no pusiera la canción que tanto le gustaba de Bob Marley, eso quería decir que estaba serio.

Casa de Robert

Llegamos a su casa sin complicaciones, hace algunos minutos que su reloj sonó signo de que el periodo nocturno se acercaba, sinceramente no lo hubiera logrado yo solo si me quedaba allá afuera.

-Pasa – Me indico, asentí y entré por la puerta seguido de Sam, Robert utilizó cloro para borrar nuestro rastro, sonrei al recordar que siempre hacia la misma operación día tras día, este me voltea a ver y ve que estoy analizando sus movimientos.

-Hago esto para eliminar nuestro rastro, los infectados pueden encontrar nuestro sudor corporal asi como nuestro olor – Dijo tapando el bote y entrando en la casa, luego comienza a cerrar y asegurar ventanas y puertas, la placa de hierro que las resguardaba era extremadamente gruesa.

-Ven – Me dijo señalando las escaleras a su laboratorio, asentí y lo seguí.

El laboratorio era más grande de como lo imaginé, tenía muchas cosas para preparar la cura, voltee a ver la cámara especial blindada al fondo de esta, recordé el ataque final de esas cosas y el sacrificio de Robert para ayudar a Ana.

-Ok, dame tu mano – Dijo el doctor con una jeringa para sacarme una muestra, asentí y le di mi brazo derecho, este lo tomó y acerco la aguja, sentí un ligero pinchazo mientras veía como un poco de sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y era contenida dentro del vial.

-Dame unos minutos en lo que realizo la prueba, si gustas puedes sentarte en esa silla… ¡No toques nada! – Eso último lo dijo con voz fuerte, por lo que me puso algo nervioso y asentí.

-De acuerdo… - Dije sentándome donde me indicó.

30 minutos después

Robert le realizó distintas pruebas a mi sangre, cuando vio los resultados de estas quedó estupefacto con los resultados, había dividido la sangre en 3 categorías, al no poder ver bien solo pude ver tres frascos distintos, luego voltea a verme incrédulo.

-Edgar… - Vi el sudor en su frente mientras hablaba entrecortado.

-¿Si? – Pregunté nervioso.

-¿Estas seguro que nunca te infectaste con el virus ni nada por el estilo? – Me preguntó nervioso.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡¿Estoy infectado?! – Pregunte levantándome de la silla totalmente en shock.

-No, estás más que infectado – Dijo el hombre acercándose a mi un poco, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que jamás le había visto ni siquiera en el último momento de su leyenda.

-¿Entonces que significa? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Estas infectado, pero tu cuerpo fabricó anti cuerpos que contrarrestan los efectos adversos del virus, tomando solamente lo bueno de el – Dijo atónito.

-¿Eso que significa…? – Pregunté sin entender.

-Desarrollaste inmunidad al tipo aéreo y de contacto, además que tus anti cuerpos son extremadamente potentes – Dijo con un atisbo de esperanza en sus palabras.

-¿Entonces cree que pueda desarrollar una vacuna para acabar con todo esto? – Pregunté más calmado y ahora sorprendido.

-Si, pero llevará tiempo sintetizarla, cálculo que con tu ayuda tendremos la vacuna en dos meses o menos – Dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo – Dije sonriendo, por fin podría vivir una aventura, tal vez esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí en un principio.

Noche

Robert me concedió una de las habitaciones en el tercer piso, después de cenar nos fuimos a dormir, por primera vez el terror me invadió, comencé a escuchar el sonido de esas cosas fuera de la casa, los chillidos de los animales intentando escapar de una muerte inminente, no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a vivir en estas condiciones.

"Ahora entiendo porque duerme en la bañera" - Pensé recordando la escena de cuando bañaba a Marley, saque mi teléfono y vi que aún me quedaba el 30% de batería, por lo que decidí ponerme los cascos y puse la música más relajante que tenía, si no lo hacía no dormiría por culpa de los monstruos que habitaban en ese mundo.

[ **Reproducir – Gotey "Somebody That I Used to Know"]**

Lentamente comencé a perderme en la canción mientras cerraba mis ojos y mi mente viajaba fuera de ese lugar.

 **Día siguiente**

Robert me habló a las 7 am, era tiempo de comenzar con la rutina diaria, por lo que obedeciendo tomé un ligero desayuno para luego hacer algo que nunca en mi vida he hecho… [Entrenar]

-Debes mejorar tu capacidad física Edgar, de lo contrario si por alguna extraña razón, estás solo de noche afuera y los infectados comienzan a perseguirte, no tendrás muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir - Asentí al escuchar sus palabras, era verdad lo que me decía, pero sabía que sería extremadamente duro.

 **2 horas después**

Después de la tortura nos bañamos y salimos de casa, había muchas cosas por hacer, una de ellas era obtener provisiones para el lugar, por lo que Robert encendió la camioneta y comenzamos a adentrarnos en la ciudad, puso la canción de Bob Marley que más le gustaba, esto me hizo sonreír pues eso quería decir que estaba contento.

-¿Three Little Birds? – Pregunté feliz de poder vivir algo distinto a lo habitual, Robert me volteó a ver sorprendido.

-Vaya, ¿Con que conoces a Bob Marley? – Preguntó sonriendo.

-Si, el mejor cantante de Reggae – Dije comenzando a tararear la canción.

-El tenía una idea, como virólogo, quería inyectar felicidad a la gente a través de sus canciones, está canción nos dice que sencilla en realidad es la vida, debes vivir cada momento de tu vida al máximo pues solo tienes una – Dijo Neville continuando con su tarea de llevarnos a nuestro destino.

"Parece que las cosas cambiarán mucho mientras yo esté por aquí" – Pensé mientras veía por la ventanilla del copiloto las desiertas calles de la ciudad.

Durante el camino encontré tres agujeros en los edificios, cuando puse atención vi que estaba totalmente oscuro por dentro, esto me dio mala espina así que mejor no presté atención y continúe viendo los edificios, después de algunos minutos de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino, un conjunto de departamentos abandonados, Neville revisaba su mapa, cuando presté atención vi que más del 15% de la zona Oeste estaba marcada con una "X", así que asumí que eran lugares anteriormente saqueados.

-Vamos – Dijo dándome una pistola, cuando la tomé en mis manos sentí que está era muy pesada, el profesor me vio sorprendido.

-¿Acaso es la primera vez que tienes una pistola en tus manos? – Preguntó al ver mi indecisión sobre ella, asentí avergonzando.

-¿Enserío? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si – Dije con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces como sobreviviste solo todo este tiempo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Maldición, si no le digo algo rápido comenzará a sospechar, no puedo decirle todavía… ¡Ya se!" – Pensé mientras algo se me ocurrió.

-Estuve moviéndome durante el día y refugiándome en sitios de difícil acceso para evitar a los infectados, por eso no tuve la necesidad de usar un arma, aunque tengo algo de experiencia con las armas blancas – Con esto esperaba que no sospechara y no me preguntará cosas innecesarias.

-Ya veo, bueno te enseñaré rápido – Dijo acercándose y tomando la pistola de mis manos.

-Esta es una pistola semi automática de 15 balas, debe… - Así me explicó cual era la forma correcta de usarlas, aunque sabía algo de eso gracias a los juegos de guerra, tener que usar una real era completamente distinto a ello.

-Bueno es hora de entrar, Edgar detrás de mí – Dijo Neville levantando su rifle y entrando en el edificio, asentí y lo seguí junto a Sam.

Comenzamos a investigar los departamentos piso por piso, no encontrábamos muchas cosas que fueran de utilidad, gracias al poderoso olfato de la perra podíamos saber si había peligro dentro de los departamentos, para nuestra suerte estaban completamente vacíos.

-¿Robert, encontraste algo? – Pregunté entrando en el departamento en el cual había entrado el profesor junto con la perra.

-Nada importante, solo algunas botellas de whisky y comida enlatada – Dijo algo fastidiado al no poder encontrar medicinas o gran cosa.

-Yo encontré dos paquetes de antibióticos – Le dije entregándole las píldoras, las toma y luego voltea a verme sonriendo.

-De esto estoy hablando Edgar – Dijo ahora más motivado.

-Sigamos buscando – Dijo saliendo junto con Sam.

-Ok – Dije siguiéndolo.

 **30 minutos después**

Después de un rato de búsqueda conseguimos encontrar bastantes medicinas y también algunas provisiones para dos semanas, Robert me comentó que era la primera vez en meses que encontraba tantas cosas, el me enseñó como debía encontrar las cosas y como inspeccionar esos lugares, yo pensé que solo había que entrar y tomar lo que necesitaríamos pero no era así de fácil, había que seguir una serie de procesos para ver si no había infectados para luego abrir las ventanas y qué la luz solar nos ayudará.

-¿Ya es todo? – Pregunté algo aburrido.

-Si, ahora debemos llevar esto y luego iremos un rato al puerto sur – Me dijo, yo asentí y entré los dos comenzamos a llevar el botón hasta la camioneta.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Robert fue muy tranquilo, nada fuera de la normal, la perra nos avisaría por si alguna tragedia estuviera por ocurrir.

Llegamos a la casa y descargamos todo, después de tomar un poco de agua fuimos al puente donde Robert normalmente hacia sus transmisiones por radio, buscando sobrevivientes de la mayor catástrofe de la historia, yo jugaba con la perra mientras el hacia su trabajo, mientras pasaban las horas me di cuenta de lo aburrido que era estar ahí solo, sigo sin comprender como un hombre como el pudo soportar tanto dolor solo para arreglar algo de lo que el no tuvo la culpa.

-Oye Edgar, ven aquí – Me dijo el hombre, asentí y comencé a caminar junto a la perra hasta el escritorio donde estaba puesto su equipo de transmisión.

-¿Y a que te dedicabas antes de todo esto? – Esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, lo pensé durante unos instantes y luego me decidí.

-Era estudiante universitario, cuando todo ocurrió tuve que refugiarme junto con unos amigos, cuando los ataques comenzaron al principio todo era muy estresante, gracias a que el padre de mi amigo Matt tenía un refugio, logramos sobrevivir sin problemas durante las primeras semanas, pero conforme el tiempo avanzó ellos enfermaron, intenté ayudarlos de mil maneras, pero el virus era imparable – Sabía que estaba mal mentirle a Robert, pero si le decía la verdad, el probablemente no me creería, es decir…

Quien le creería a un tipo cuyo pasado es totalmente ordinario y después sale con la sorprendente historia de haber sido enviado a otro mundo , encima decirle a Robert que el era un personaje ficticio, era totalmente inverosímil.

El hombre al escuchar mi historia me creyó, el más que nadie supo lo que era no poder hacer algo en contra del virus Kripin, por esa razón no se ha rendido, este es su castigo por no haber podido evitar ese accidente de helicóptero, por esa razón sigue luchando día a día para encontrar una cura para este maldito virus que acabo con el 99% de la humanidad.

-Ya veo, comprendo cual doloroso pudo haber sido perder a alguien importante – Dijo el hombre con tono melancólico, al parecer el haberle contado mi historia hizo que recordara el accidente de helicóptero durante la evacuación de la isla.

-Gracias – Dije honestamente.

-¿Y que haremos ahora? – Le pregunté mientras acariciaba a Sam y veía el océano, Robert se levantó del escritorio y guardo su equipo de comunicaciones.

-Desde aquí a la noche tenemos el tiempo libre, ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? – Me preguntó sonriendo mientras tomaba su rifle, me puse a pensar durante un buen tiempo y luego asentí.

-¿Cuál era la mejor tienda de discos de todo Manhattan? – Pregunté con curiosidad, el hombre sonríe al escuchar mi pregunta, me indico que lo siguiera, así que me levanté y fuimos a la camioneta.

El camino hasta la tienda de discos fue muy corto, estaba a tan solo unos minutos de donde nos encontrábamos antes, Robert bajo primero y comenzó a revisar el área, al parecer tenía tiempo que no se echaba una vuelta por ahí.

-Vamos, es seguro – Me dijo, yo asentí y lo seguí.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, no había rastro de haber sido invadida por esas cosas, ni tampoco había animales dentro, comencé a husmear entre los discos por ahí y por allá, haber aprendido inglés me sirvió de algo, pensé con ironía.

Tome un viejo disco de AC/DC y me acerqué hacia el hombre, este no había tomado nada, tenia toda la música que necesitaba pensé, cuando vió el disco que traía en mi mano izquierda sonríe.

-¿Así que eres un fan del rock? – Me preguntó divertido, yo asentí.

-No tanto así, solo me gustan algunas bandas en específico, no todo el rock en si es de mi agrado – Dije rascándome la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, ¿Vas a tomar algo más? – Me preguntó ya en la puerta, negué con la cabeza, el asiente y ambos salimos del local a paso ligero.

El resto del tiempo nos la pasamos charlando amenamente, el me contó cómo habían perecido varios grupos de infectados mientras buscaba la cura, todo intento que hacía por encontrarla era en vano, alrededor de 130 personas fueron las que murieron en 3 años de infección.

Cuando terminamos la plática se escuchó el reloj de Robert marcando las 5:30 P.M, eso decía que era hora de volver mientras el sol aún estuviese en lo alto, tomamos nuestras cosas y entramos en la camioneta, Sam se sentó atrás y volvimos a casa escuchando a Bob Marley. Llegamos a las 6 P.M y Robert comenzó a cerrar las ventanas y a sellarlas, cuando aseguró la puerta fuimos a cenar, comimos pasta y algo de vegetales, me dijo que debía ponerme en forma, insistía en que debía hacerlo, yo asentí ya que no quería que me insistiera tanto.

Después de la cena me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encerré, después de unas cuantas horas los sonidos de esas criaturas moviéndose y cazando me despertaron, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, por lo que tomando mi disco y unos walkman, me dispuse a escuchar música durante todo el rato que la batería me aguantó.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, mi aburrimiento al igual que mi curiosidad incrementaban a cada segundo, deseaba por ver a una de esas criaturas de cerca, sabía que eran peligrosas, pero aún así lo ansiaba, después de algún tiempo más, el sueño y el cansancio cobraron factura, así que caí en un profundo y cálido sueño.

 **Dos semanas después**

La alarma de mi teléfono sonó puntual a las 6 AM, tome el mismo y lo apague, me levanté y fui al cuarto de Robert, la puerta estaba cerrada, me quedé parado en el mismo lugar durante unos instantes, hasta que escuché el sonido de alguna acercándose.

*Guau Guau* Escuché los ladridos de Sam del otro lado de la puerta, seguido del quejido de Robert, después de unos segundos más se escuchó su alarma.

-Te esperaré abajo Robert, prepararé el desayuno – Le dije rápidamente, esperando a que no me dijera que comenzaríamos el entrenamiento desde tan temprano.

-Desde acuerdo – Me dijo levantándose y yendo al baño para ducharse, Sam me siguió escaleras abajo.

Comencé a hacernos de desayunar, la cola de Sam se meneaba alegremente cada vez que la volteaba a ver, era extraño que ella se encariñara de mi tan rápido, sonreí y le acaricie el mentón.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea mentirle a Robert sobre mi origen? – Le pregunté a la perra mientras continuaba acariciándola.

*Guau Guau* Me lamió la mano y me ladró, me levanté y me dirigí nuevamente a la barra para terminar el desayuno, unos huevos deshidratados que encontré en la alacena, después de algunos minutos Robert baja a desayunar, toma asiento y le sirvo su porción.

-Encontré estos huevos, también algo de tocino, pero no sabía si te enojaría, por eso no los agregué – Dije sonriendo, el hombre me mira y luego sonríe.

-Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial, ya que estás aquí es un gran momento para celebrar, encontrarme con otro ser humano después de tres largos años – Dijo Robert sonriendo.

-Guau Guau – Sam reclamaba por su porción, así que asentí y le di otro platillo distinto, una lata de jamón enlatado para ella sola, está menea la cola al ver su comida, Robert hace un gesto divertido al verla comer.

-Jajajaja, te dije que te tocaría comer algo distinto – Dijo el dr mientras no paraba de reír, al parecer estaba disfrutando la compañía.

Después de comer Robert bajo a su laboratorio, me había pedido una muestra de mi sangre, dijo que iba a empezar a realizar pruebas, por lo que asentí y se la di, las horas pasaron y el hombre no subía, ya eran las 2 P.M, por lo que algo aburrido me dirigí a la puerta que conducía al sótano, llame a la puerta 5 veces pero no me abrió, por lo que entre y lo vi examinado algo en el microscopio, al percatarse de movimiento pegó un salto.

-Ah lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlo, solo que ya lleva todo el día aquí abajo, me preocupe por eso – Dije algo nervioso, Robert se tranquilizó.

-Ven aquí Edgar – Dijo este algo preocupado, asentí y me acerque.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté sin comprender el motivó de su estado de animo.

-Por favor ve lo que hay en el microscopio – Asentí y comencé a observar a través de la lente, lo que vi me paralizó, luego volteó a ver a Robert buscando una explicación.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy Leyenda no es de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El despertar del soldado**

Seguía sin poder creer lo que mis ojos me estaban mostrando en esos momentos, mi sangre estaba contrarrestando de forma exitosa las células infectadas y regresaban las células a su estado original, vi emoción en los ojos de Robert.

-Lo logramos Edgar – Me dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, la emoción me dominó completamente.

-¿Enserio funciona la cura? – Pregunté escéptico, Robert asiente.

-Si, pero la cura solo funciona con animales, necesitamos que tú cuerpo aumente sus defensas contra otro tipo de mutación – Dijo borrando su sonrisa y viéndome seriamente, yo me congele al escuchar sus palabras.

-No estarás. ¿No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando verdad? – Pregunté retrocediendo.

-Edgar… - Robert trató de decirme algo, pero lo interrumpí bruscamente.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No dejaré que esas cosas me devoren vivo! - Grité nervioso.

-Es la única manera y lo sabes – Dijo enfadado mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Lo que me pides es un suicidio – Le dije retrocediendo nuevamente.

-No lo es, tu cuerpo fábrica anticuerpos de forma acelerada, una mordida de esas cosas no son nada para ti. ¿Enserio dejaras que la humanidad se consuma solo por tu miedo? – Me preguntó molesto, yo me puse a pensar en la carga que tenía Robert en sus manos al haber prometido una cura y no lo logró, gracias a mi intervención el ya no pudo perfeccionar el compuesto "6" y yo había llegado 3 meses antes que la chica, por lo que ahora no era posible desarrollar una vacuna con esa cepa.

-Desde acuerdo, yo sé dónde hay un nido de esas cosas – Le dije con nerviosismo, el quedó completamente sorprendido.

-¿Dónde? – Me preguntó con curiosidad.

-A unos 10 minutos del puente norte – Le dije sudando, era cierto lo que le decía, ahí había un nido de al menos 30 o 40 de esas cosas, junto con el infectado más letal de todo Manhattan.

-Iremos mañana en la mañana – Me dijo Robert dirigiéndose a su microscopio para continuar analizando la cura animal.

-¿Podrías inocular a Sam con ese suero? – Pregunté ya más tranquilo, había una pequeña posibilidad de que infectaran a la perra, Robert me voltea a ver y luego asiente.

-Si, es posible. El suero HSH Compuesto 1 funciona en todo tipo de animales – Me dijo mientras se dirigía al estante donde estaban todas las ratas infectadas, di un paso atrás por si ocurría algo malo, cuando quitó la manta negra quede boquiabierto.

Todas, absolutamente todas las muestras de ratas infectadas estaban ahora sanas, su piel volvió a su color original y mostraban rastros de pelaje en algunas zonas, voltee a ver al hombre quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo es posible que se curen tan rápido y que les vuelva a crecer el pelaje con la misma velocidad? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-El virus Krippin se especializa en curar todo tipo de enfermedades, sanar y/regenerar tejido perdido, por lo que aunque se haya eliminado todo rastro del mismo, su cuerpo se quedó con esa característica, lo que quiero decir es que mantienen las ventajas del virus, inmunidad a todo tipo de enfermedades y la regeneración – Quedé sin palabras, me acomode el cabello y asentí.

-De acuerdo Robert, por favor has inmune a Sam, una desgracia puede ocurrir y quiero que este a salvo – Dije con una sonrisa, Neville asiente y toma una jeringa con un líquido verde, asumí que esa debía ser la cura animal.

Robert subió las escaleras y busco a Sam con la mirada, hizo un pequeño sonido y está vino corriendo hacia nosotros, el me pidió que la sostuviera muy bien, ya que a ella no le gustaban las inyecciones, asentí y la sostuve con delicadeza del cuello y del pecho. Robert procedió a inyectarle la cura, cuando está sintió el pinchazo se tenso, pero su cuerpo se relajo al sentir el líquido entrando por sus venas.

-Listo, tardará algunas horas en ser inmune al 100% - Yo asentí, así que después de eso fuimos a comer algo y nos divertimos jugando algo de la colección privada del coronel.

 **Día siguiente**

Nos despertamos a las 6 como todos los días, desayunamos algo ligero, hicimos ejercicio y salimos por la puerta principal, Robert encendió el estéreo y puso a Bob Marley a todo volumen, yo me acostumbre a ese ritual que hacían ambos diariamente, por lo que no era ninguna molestia para mi.

Después de algunos minutos llegamos al lugar que conocía por medio de mis recuerdos, el olor a sangre nos lleno las fosas nasales, Sam comenzó a gruñir al ver la entrada hacia una oscuridad total, voltee a ver al coronel y lo que vi me sorprendió, el tenía tanto miedo como yo, puse mi mano en su hombro y dio un pequeño salto

-¿Está bien? – Pregunté nervioso, el asiente y comienza a acercarse.

-No debemos entrar, si Sam se puso así de tensa es porque hay dentro una cantidad increíble de infectados – Dijo Robert nervioso.

-Lo se, pero. ¿Podríamos hacer alguna especie de trampa para sacar un espécimen? – Pregunté recordando la trampa que hizo para capturar a la hembra alfa.

-Si, creo, creo que eso podría funcionar – Dijo Robert analizando todo el lugar, había un gran puente sobre nosotros, por lo que hacer algo como lo que vi sería pan comido.

 **1 hora después**

Después de haber tomado lo necesario para realizar la captura e instalar la trampa era hora de capturar un espécimen, por petición mía habíamos instalado dos trampas, una en parte trasera del edificio y está aquí en el puente, Robert iría a la parte trasera mientras yo esperaba aquí con la muestra de su sangre, recordando sus palabras.

"Sólo necesitamos un espécimen humano para realizar las pruebas, no sé porque estás tan interesado en conseguir dos, pero en fin. Toma está muestra de mi sangre, ponla en el centro de la trampa y destruye el vial, aléjate rápidamente de la entrada y no hagas ruido, el resto lo hará la trampa"

Así que haciendo caso a las instrucciones del coronel hice todo al pie de la letra, rompí el vial con el mango de mi pistola y retrocedí rápidamente. Pasaron algunos segundos de extremo silencio, hasta que escuché pasos cerca de la trampa, apunte mi pistola en dicha dirección y todo comenzó, el disparador se activó y el contrapeso que pusimos en el puente cayó abruptamente contra el parabrisas de algún vehículo.

-Ghryaaaaaaah - Una sombra negra comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia mi dirección, comenzó a chocar contra todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, cuando estuvo a mi lado vi como trataba desesperadamente de zafarse.

-¡Muérdeme y te dejo ir! – Grite acercando mi muñeca izquierda a donde creí que se encontraría su boca, no tuve que decírselo dos veces.

-Gaaaaah – Pegué un poderoso grito mientras aquella infectada tomaba mi mano y clavaba sus afilados dientes en ella.

Gracias a la manta negra la luz solar no penetraba en ella, por lo que estaba libre de quemarse, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la pistola, está cae inconsciente, rápidamente corte la soga que ataba los pies de la infectada y como predije un fuerte bramido se escuchó dentro del lugar obscuro, de el salió un infectado distinto, más musculoso y con un chaleco, al verme pegó un fuerte bramido.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – Chilló la criatura.

-No te preocupes amigo, ahora mismo te devuelvo a tu chica, solo quería que me mordiera – Dije mostrándole mi brazo izquierdo, se resguardo entre la oscuridad para no dañarse por los rayos solares, podía verlo en la oscuridad con extrema facilidad, cosa que era muy extraña.

Cargué a la infectada al estilo novia y comencé a caminar en su dirección, sentí como mi cuerpo se tambaleaba y mi visión se volvió borrosa, como pude deje a la mujer a 4 metros de distancia de la puerta, cubierta con la manta y después me desmaye 10 metros más adelante, el infectado al ver que no era una trampa corrió a gran velocidad con destino a la mujer, pude ver cómo me veía con ira, pero pude notar en sus ojos felicidad al ver que me volvería como ellos, pobre idiota pensé.

Escuché la voz de Neville mientras se acercaba a mi.

 **20 horas después**

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, sentía como si me hubiera atropellado un camión, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude notar que estaba en mi cuarto, levanté mi brazo izquierdo buscando la mordida que aquella infectada me provocó, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue una venda y unas gotas de sangre.

Cuando mis sentidos volvieron al 100% me levanté lentamente y fui al baño para analizar mi herida y lavarme la cara, procedí a hacerlo, pero cuando me miré en el espejo note algo extraño, me veía más esbelto y lo increíble eran mis ojos, estos antes eran cafés, pero ahora eran de un verde intenso.

-¿Qué rayos? – Me pregunté al verme más de cerca, quité la venda de mi brazo y lo que vi me congeló, donde se suponía que debería estar la herida abierta solo se encontraba una cicatriz.

"¿Será parte del virus K'?" – Me pregunté, no tomándolo muy en cuenta vi mi teléfono y eran las 8 A.M del día siguiente, la chica me había mordido a las 12 P.M y al parecer había estado inconsciente por 20 horas.

-Es imposible que mi cuerpo necesitara de tanto tiempo solo para haberse adaptado al virus, debe de haber otra razón – Dije en voz baja.

Así que ya con mi sistema en funcionamiento y mi mente despejada abrí la puerta de mi habitación y fui al cuarto de Robert, pero este estaba vacío.

-¿Dónde estará? – Me pregunté en voz baja.

Baje las escaleras hasta la planta baja y busqué al hombre por toda la casa sin ningún rastro de el, ni siquiera de Sam, por lo que decidí bajar al único sitio donde podrían estar, abrí la puerta del sótano y baje las escaleras, inmediatamente escuché un ladrido desde dentro del laboratorio, entre en este y lo primero que vi fue el cañón de una Glock apuntándome a la cabeza, por instinto levantarte las manos y retrocedí.

-Robert baja el arma soy yo, Edgar – Dije nervioso, el hombre al ver que no me había convertido en una de esas cosas decide bajar su arma, suspire aliviado.

-Parece que el proceso de adaptación fue todo un éxito – Me dijo analizándome, levanté mi brazo izquierdo y el comenzó a inspeccionar el área sorprendido.

-¿Sabes porque mi brazo sanó así de rápido? Se supone que esa infectada me había arrancado un pedazo de carne – Robert asintió.

-Esto es increíble, al parecer tu cuerpo al adaptarse al virus hizo que este asimilara todo tipo de beneficios además de la inmunidad a las enfermedades, Robert se levanta y me mira, hizo un gesto extraño al verme.

-¿Ya notaste el cambio? – Le pregunté, este asiente.

-¿Qué me está pasando Robert? – Le pregunté nervioso.

-No lo sé, necesito hacer algunas pruebas. ¿Puedo...? – Me preguntó mientras tomaba una jeringa del estante, asentí y el hombre tomó nuevamente mi brazo, sentí un pequeño dolor al recibir el pinchazo, mi sangre comenzó a salir de mi sistema y a almacenarse en el vial.

Cuando terminó de sacarme sangre, extrajo la aguja y camino hasta su mesa de pruebas, yo comencé a analizar el laboratorio en busca de algo extraño, pude ver a Sam atada a la pata de una mesa y a un infectado sedado y encadenado a la plancha para especímenes. Estaba respirando muy rápido y esto me puso nervioso, al verlo me recordó al alfa que me encontré en aquel nido, su mirada me causaba temor, un enemigo que solo busca sangre, que tiene la fuerza suficiente y los miembros suficientes como para destruir todo este lugar.

-Señor Neville, ¿Se aseguró de borrar nuestro rastro y que yo no tirara mi sangre en el auto? – Pregunté recordando lo hábil que era ese infectado para rastrear.

-Si, no tiraste nada en la camioneta, si te preocupa que esos infectados nos siguieran no tienes porque estarlo, me asegure de eliminar cualquier huella u olor – Asentí más calmado.

-Pero aún así, ¿Porqué dejaste escapar a esa infectada y porque dejaste que te mordiera ahí mismo? – Me preguntó, esto me tomó por sorpresa.

-Porque hay un infectado en específico que es más peligroso que los otros, Robert dejo el microscopio y volteó a verme seriamente.

-¿Usted también lo vio? – Le pregunté seriamente, este asiente.

-Si, Vi todo lo que pasó ahí, ese infectado salió a la luz solar intentando atacarte – Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, ese infectado es distinto a los demás, el es un "Alpha", el líder de un grupo de infectados, más rápido, más fuerte y más inteligente, deduzco que la chica que yo atrape era la pareja del alpha, se que puede sonar a una locura, pero Vi ese comportamiento en un infectado de los ángeles, lo estudié durante un tiempo y llegué a la conclusión de que no perdió su inteligencia del todo, el se puede comunicar con los otros y dar órdenes – Robert me escuchó con sumó interés.

-¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado de que nos rastreara? – Me preguntó, asentí nervioso.

-Si, su capacidad de rastreo es increíble, creo que de alguna manera los alpha mantienen su inteligencia y la mutación los afecta de otra forma, es por eso que me hizo caso de que le devolvería a la chica – Robert asiente.

-¿Y porque querías dos especímenes? – Me preguntó nuevamente.

-Para ver los efectos adversos de la cura, por si algo sale mal y uno muere, podremos hacer pruebas con el otro y así evitar los mismos errores – Robert asiente comprendiendo.

-Ya veo, no tomamos esa posibilidad – Dijo Robert con sus dedos sobre el mentón mientras pensaba, después me voltea a ver.

"La verdad es que lo hice para evitar una tragedia" – Pensé al recordar su muerte.

-Bien, comenzaré a analizar la sangre y a intentar sintetizar una cura, ahora que veo que estás bien. ¿Podrías llevarte a Sam? Tardaré tiempo haciendo esto y no ha comido nada – Asentí y desate a la perra.

-Vamos Sam, dejemos trabajar al Dr. – Dije en tono gracioso.

-Oye – Dijo Robert intentando mostrar una personalidad herida.

-Guau Guau – La perra ladró al parecer apoyándome.

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato Robert – Dije saliendo del laboratorio junto con Sam.

-Si – Dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta metálica.

 **4 horas y media después**

Cuando vi que faltaban solo algunos minutos para que la alarma sonara decidí cerrar puertas y ventanas como Robert me enseñó, después de revisar cuatro veces que no hubiera hecho algo mal decidí preparar algo de comer, a Sam le di un poco de carne enlatadas que encontré entre los estantes de la bodega, preparé dos platos de pasta y verduras, baje las escaleras y vi a Robert aún atareado con mi sangre, podía ver una cantidad significativa de gotas de sudor sobre su frente, eso quería decir que algo no iba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunté entrando, el hombre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y después se separó del aparato.

-Si, tu cuerpo asimilo el virus de distinta manera – Dijo el hombre tomando su plato.

-¿Eh? – Pregunté sin comprender.

-De alguna manera te adaptaste al virus y lo cambiaste, no solo hiciste que te diera la inmunidad contra enfermedades humanas, si no que tú cuerpo se fortaleció, ahora eres más fuerte, más inteligente y posees esa regeneración, esto se ve reflejado en esos ojos verdes Edgar – Asentí sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres con más fuerte? – Pregunté interesado.

-Tu limitador de fuerza está desbloqueado al igual que los infectados, cómo sabes nosotros los humanos no podemos usar ni un 10% de nuestra verdadera fuerza – Yo asentí sorprendido.

-Ya veo… ¿Y de que me serviría esto? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Para curar a los infectados de la ciudad – Me congele.

-¿Qué? ¿Está loco? Esas cosas me comerían antes de que pudiera acercarme a ellos – Dije alterado.

-Es una posibilidad, pero tú sabes que eres la única esperanza de lo que queda de la humanidad – Dijo mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos que esta vez no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué tiene en mente Doc? – Pregunté recuperando mi habitual forma de ser, Robert sonríe pues se había acostumbrado a mis constantes bromas hacia el.

-Rociaremos el antivirus en los nidos, intentarán escapar y tu serás el encargado de detenerlos en caso de que eso suceda – Asentí lentamente mientras tragaba saliva.

"No podré volver a mi mundo si la humanidad sigue en las mismas condiciones" – Pensé mientras veía los beneficios de ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo Doc, usted manda – Dije sonriendo.

 **Una semana después**

Esta semana fue un auténtico infierno, el desarrollo de la vacuna experimental había sido muy lento, esto se debía a que Robert no encontraba lo que me hacía inmune al virus, de tantas cepas que habían mutado la que muto en mi cuerpo fue algo nuevo para el, pero una vez que encontró los anticuerpos correspondientes comenzó a realizar su labor y por fin el antivirus estaba terminado.

Era hora de probarlo con el espécimen que tomamos hace 8 días atrás, así que nos acercamos hasta la mesa de experimentos y comenzó a grabar.

-Suero HsH compuesto 10 apto para prueba en humanos, comenzando prueba… - Robert tomo la jeringa con el antivirus y procedió a inyectarle directamente en el brazo, pasaron algunos minutos en los que constantemente monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

-Respiración normalizándose, pulsaciones por minuto disminuyendo, temperatura corporal disminuyendo, 40, 39, 38… - Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre.

-Paciente del virus K' aceptó el tratamiento correctamente – Dijo Robert al ver como su tono de piel volvía a la normalidad – Yo quedé boquiabierto.

-Fu-funciona – Tartamudee al ver que el chico con apariencia de entre unos 30 a 35 años sé estabilizaba, Robert asiente.

-Hay que dejarlo dentro de la habitación blindada para que se recupere – Dijo feliz, asentí y lo ayude a empujar la mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar en recuperar por completo su inteligencia y su estado corporal? – Pregunté feliz por el logro del coronel Neville.

-No lo sé, las ratas tardaron 3 días en recuperarse parcialmente, por su tamaño y su peso deduzco qué tal vez dos semanas – Dijo llorando un poco.

-Lo logró Doc – Dije sonriendo, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No Edgar, nosotros. Si tú no hubieras venido a este lugar jamás habríamos podido encontrar la cura de todo esto – Asentí y estreche su mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en tener listo el equipo necesario para los nidos? – Pregunté con mirada decidida.

-Ahora que encontré el suero necesario para la curación y con el tiempo que tardaré en realizar varias dosis yo diría que tenemos unas 3 semanas para comenzar con la desinfección, necesitaremos de todo el material de los hospitales y laboratorios que hay aquí para poder realizar la vacuna, además de una gran cantidad de objetos – Asentí.

 **Otro mes**

El hombre se había recuperado por completó, el nos dijo que se llamaba Greg y que recordaba todo lo que hizo como un infectado, mis suposiciones eran verdaderas, el alpha era tan inteligente como un humano y hembra que me mordió era la alpha, su cuerpo al principio estaba extremadamente débil, aunque Robert lo mantenía en pie gracias a sueros.

-¿Después de que empiecen con la desinfección que harán? – Me preguntó Greg tomando una taza de café mientras veía un programa grabado en la televisión.

-No lo sé Greg, no he hablado con Robert sobre eso – Dije con honestidad.

-Yo planeó volver a mi viejo trabajo como electricista, cuando todo esto termine, necesitaremos gente en las plantas eléctricas para suministrar energía en las calles – Yo asentí.

-Yo creo que buscaré la forma de ayudar a otros infectados en los demás países, esto debe acabar – Greg asiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo Edgar, este virus ya causó demasiado daño – Asentí nuevamente.

-Oye, ¿Y Robert? – Preguntó Greg.

-Debe estar en su laboratorio creando la última tanda de suero.

-Ya veo – Greg tomo un poco de su jugo y continuó viendo el programa.

 **2 horas después (11:35 A.M)**

Robert subió las escaleras hasta la planta baja y me dio unas granadas, sonríe al ver que todo estaba listo para una desinfección masiva, llevábamos semanas preparando todo para este día, habíamos optado porque el antivirus se esparciera por aire, ya que esa era la manera mas efectiva de esparcir el antivirus y acabar con varios infectados a la vez.

-Todo está listo, Greg tu y Sam se quedarán aquí, Edgar y yo iremos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas – Greg asiente.

-Tengan cuidado chicos – Nos dijo el hombre, asentimos y comenzamos a cargar todo en la camioneta, listos para la misión.

-Es hora de la resurrección de la humanidad – Dicho esto tome el volante de la camioneta y comencé a conducir a gran velocidad con dirección del nido del alpha, Robert estaba en el asiento del copiloto contemplando mi loca forma de conducir, ya se había acostumbrado pues el mismo me enseñó.

-En verdad estás loco para conducir, ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó algo nervioso.

-Creo que es de familia – Dije con media sonrisa.

-Interesante – Dijo Robert analizándome.

Una vez que llegamos al nido principal comenzamos a descargar lo que necesitaría para entrar, por lo que tome 10 granadas de humo modificadas, una pistola glock y dos cargadores con balas modificadas, Robert se quedaría afuera por si alguno intentaba salir.

-Estoy listo – Dije mientras cargaba mi pistola y ponía las granadas en mi cinturón, Robert asiente y me da un audífono inalámbrico para comunicarnos.

-Es hora de comenzar el plan 0 infectados, aunque no sé cómo se te ocurrió un nombre tan loco para la operación – Dijo Robert sonriendo divertido.

-Oye, es un nombre genial – Dije intentando excusarme.

-Bien, voy a entrar… - Acto seguido entre en aquel sitio obscuro, por extraño que parezca podía ver perfectamente ese sitio, como si mis ojos tuvieran visión nocturna, Robert me dijo que mi cuerpo se adapta a las condiciones desfavorables para el portador del virus.

Comencé a buscar la cámara donde todos los infectados residían, mi agudo oído me avisaba de cualquier movimiento en la cercanía, por lo que no veo que hay infectados rondando.

Crin* El sonido del audífono inalámbrico inundó mis oídos.

-¿Edgar me copias? – Preguntó Robert.

-Fuerte y claro – Dije con mucho cuidado de no hablar muy fuerte, el oído de esas cosas no era tan desarrollado, pero el del alpha era otra historia.

-Cuando encuentres el nido debes tenderles una emboscada, ya sabes, como en el entrenamiento, una vez que te vean ya sabes que hacer – Dijo con voz tranquila.

-De acuerdo – Respondí.

Así que haciendo caso a las palabras del coronel subí rápidamente las escaleras qué dirigían hacia el segundo piso, pude ver un ligero rastro de sangre seca, debía de ser del venado de aquella vez. Subí las escaleras y después de unos segundos pude percibir su olor, escuché un pequeño gruñido detrás de mi, así que con una velocidad sobrehumana me gire y le metí un codazo al infectado que estaba detrás mío, sabía que con eso revelaría mi posición, pero no podía arriesgar todo por una tonta lucha.

-Di buenas noches – Le dije mientras sacaba una jeringa de mi bolsillo y se la inyectaba en el cuello, la criatura intento chillar, pero rápidamente le metí un codazo en la garganta, haciendo que se sofocara, lo tome del cuello antes de que cayera al suelo y por último le metí un codazo en la nuca, el infectado se desplomó antes de gritar.

"Uff, eso estuvo cerca…" – Lo examine y vi que era un infectado común.

Deje al infectado en el piso y me dirigí al nido, con cuidado me recargue en una pared y pude ver a la mayoría de los infectados, pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba.

"¿Dónde, donde está?" – Me pregunté comenzando a ponerme nervioso ya que no estaban los alpha junto al grupo.

-¿Edgar que pasa? – Preguntó Robert al no escuchar ruido.

-No esta, Robert el alpha no está – Dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. ¿Crees que se haya cambiado de nido por alimento? – Preguntó nervioso, lo pensé durante unos instantes.

-Es lo más probable – Dije nervioso.

-Procede con el plan – Dijo por el auricular.

-De acuerdo – Tome una granada y la apreté con fuerza, luego me levanté y corrí a gran velocidad contra esas cosas, haciendo uso de mi super velocidad deje la granada justo en medio del círculo.

-Tráguense esa – Les grite, los infectados reaccionan y me buscan con la mirada, pero cuando intentaron correr en mi dirección la bomba estallo, cubriendo toda la habitación.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – Chillaron mientras corrían hacia mi, comencé a correr hacia la salida, sabía que no podría salir por las escaleras, pues a pesar de mi velocidad en un sitio tan cerrado esas cosas tienen ventaja, por lo que me dirigí hacia el único sitio por donde no podrían escapar sin miedo a la luz solar, atravesé la habitación y pegue un poderoso salto, el sonido de cristal rompiéndose frente a mí me aturdió, después la luz del sol me envolvió.

Usando mis reflejos sobrehumanos logré hacer que mis pies tocaran el asfalto, el sonido de mis huesos rompiéndose hizo que gritara de dolor, lentamente me reincorpore y comencé a correr en dirección hacia el puente, mi cuerpo comenzó a sanar de manera rápida.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó? – Preguntó Robert al ver mi ropa destruida, yo comencé a reír nerviosamente.

-Tuve que saltar desde un segundo piso, ya que esas cosas me rodearon – Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – El sonido de múltiples voces o alaridos comenzaba a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia la puerta principal, por lo que rápidamente tome otra granada, pero esta vez una cegadora, la lance contra la obscuridad, le dije a Robert que se tapara los ojos.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – Las criaturas chillaron de dolor al sentir la luz que la granada provocó al estallar, rápidamente tome mi pistola y apunté contra la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en caer por la cura? – Pregunté nervioso.

-30 segundos más – Dijo viendo su reloj.

-De acuerdo, debemos detenerlos un poco más o todo lo que hicimos será en vano – Dije nervioso, Robert asiente y apunta contra la puerta también.

El primer infectado salió por ella y le dispare en la pierna izquierda, la criatura chilló de dolor, pero rápidamente fue callado de un puñetazo en el rostro cortesía de Robert, lo tome del brazo y lo avente nuevamente dentro del nido.

-5 segundos, 4,3,2,1… ¡Ahora! – Dijo Robert.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – Las criaturas chillaron una última vez y luego el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Robert y yo fuimos a la camioneta rápidamente, tomamos un generador eléctrico, unas lámparas y dos rollos de cable eléctrico. Comencé a hacer las conexiones necesarias mientras que Robert ponía a funcionar el generador y conectaba las lámparas a los cables, comenzamos a llevar las lámparas encendidas dentro del nido y buscamos a los infectados por todo el lugar, en total había 20.

-Eso estuvo bien – Me dijo Robert estrechando mi mano una vez que habíamos terminado de poner a los humanos en mantas con almohadas y los conectábamos a los sueros.

-Creo que estaremos aquí un buen rato – Dijo Robert, yo asentí.

 **4 horas después (4:32 P.M)**

Faltaba poco para que la alarma sonara, ya habíamos tratado a los humanos y estábamos listos para regresar a la casa, por lo que una vez habíamos terminado todo comenzamos a trasladarlos, uno por uno los llevamos a la casa, Greg se sorprendió al ver a muchos de sus ex congéneres en el lugar. Los llevamos abajo y Robert los trato lentamente con el suero.

-Esto será realmente difícil – Dije agotado.

-Si, pero es la única manera de acabar con todo esto – Dijo también exhausto.

 **2 años después**

Todos los humanos habían recuperado su salud y Manhattan comenzó a resurgir lentamente de las cenizas, Greg hizo funcionar la electricidad de una pequeña zona donde los humanos se recuperaron y ahora vivían tranquilamente, todos estaban agradecidos con nosotros por lo que hicimos, Anna e Ithan llegaron 2 días después de que habíamos comenzado la limpieza, por lo que fue de gran ayuda para Robert y para mi, ella insistía de que debíamos ir a la zona segura e informar de la cura, pero Robert se negó, ya que debía ayudar a los humanos de Nueva York, yo también me opuse por lo que Anna se rindió y acepto la muestra del antivirus junto con una camioneta y mucha comida.

Desde ese momento no volvimos a saber de ella hasta hace 4 meses, donde ella volvió ahora con un grupo de militares que nos ayudaron a terminar con los infectados que había en las zonas cercanas a la isla, el mundo se exhumó.

Robert se llevó todo el reconocimiento por descubrir la cura y esto a mí no me molestó, al contrario me alegro, ya que de esta forma evite que mi mejor amigo muriera, este último año me la pasé entrenando técnicas de defensa personal y también técnicas de supervivencia, la noticia sobre mis habilidades jamás salió a la luz, ya que nadie a excepción de Robert o Anna lo sabían.

-Todo terminó Doc – Dije mientras bebía agua de una botella y veía a los humanos reconstruir, Robert estaba sentado juntó a mi bebiendo whisky.

-Todo gracias a ti - Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Ah ah, nosotros – Corregí sonriéndole, Robert soltó una carcajada.

-Nosotros – Dijo divertido.

 **Día siguiente**

Me levanté de la cama e hice mi rutina diaria, la cual era bañarme, almorzar algo y entrenar, confieso que es duro levantar pesas de media tonelada y además correr 50 km diarios a máxima velocidad, durante todo este tiempo mis poderes evolucionaron y obtuve más fuerza conforme entrenaba, cuando termine de hacer mi rutina me dirigí a casa de Robert y Sam, toqué la puerta y el hombre me abrió, hace dos meses me mudé, pues quería estar solo.

-Hola Edgar, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntó Robert sonriendo, Sam se acercó a mí y comenzó a lamerme la mano, le acaricie la cabeza y mire a Neville con seriedad, respire profundamente y me tranquilice.

-Necesitamos hablar – Dije seriamente, Robert se puso serio y me dejó pasar.

 **Sala de Robert**

Tome asiento en el sofá y Robert también, ambos nos miramos, intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba, el fue el que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué tan serio? - Preguntó estoico.

-Por mucho tiempo te he mentido, espero que lo que escuches a continuación no cambie tu forma de pensar sobre mi – Robert enarco la ceja sin comprender.

-Continua – Dijo.

-Bien, yo… - Así le conté toda la verdad al coronel sobre mi origen, todo lo que había vivido antes de llegar aquí y como llegue a este mundo, Robert no podía creer todo lo que dije, pues comenzó a respirar profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunté levantándome, pero cuando estaba por tocarlo este levanta su mano en señal de negación.

-Solo, dame un segundo… - Dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-Todo lo que me dices es realmente increíble, ¿Yo, un personaje de película? ¿Estás intentando tomarme el pelo? – Preguntó molestó.

-No Robert, sabes que yo jamás haría eso – Dije nervioso.

-¿Si no mientes, entonces porque nunca me dijiste nada desde el inicio? – Preguntó viéndome con molestia, se supone que soy su mejor amigo, trague amargamente.

-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho desde el momento en que nos conocimos me hubieras volado la cabeza por decirte esto, sabía que no me creerías, por eso quiero que veas esto – Dije sacando mi viejo teléfono del bolsillo, Robert se sorprendió al verlo, pues jamás se lo había mostrado.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó analizando el aparato con suma curiosidad.

-Es un teléfono celular creado en el año 2015 del mundo donde provengo – Dije seriamente.

-Ya lo veremos – Robert enciende la pantalla del teléfono y comienza a verlo, lo primero que vio fue la imagen de mi protector de pantalla, una imagen de Toaa, el dios de Marvel.

-Interesante – Dijo Robert desbloqueando, vio mis aplicaciones y mis fotos, pudo ver cosas que jamás vio, entre ellas mi libro de Dan Brown y algunos tráiler de películas, cuando de repente ve un vídeo que llama mucho su atención, lo abre y comienza a reproducirlo.

-Es imposible – Dijo Robert comenzando a respirar rápidamente mientras me veía y luego veía a la pantalla, lo que vio lo había dejado impactado, era el tráiler de "Soy Leyenda".

-¿Ahora me crees? – Pregunté nuevamente, esta vez Robert asintió.

-¿Pero, si este es un mundo ficticio...? ¿Cómo es posible que tú estés aquí? – Preguntó nervioso, suspire pues sabía que me preguntaría eso.

-No lo sé Robert, estuve pensando eso durante estos últimos 2 años, a lo único que llegué, fue que alguna clase de fuerza mística hizo que los mundos creados por los humanos de mi mundo se volvieran reales y se hayan creados muchos universos, no creo que yo sea el único que ha venido a este mundo, muchos otros deben haber llegado a otros mundos, Neville asiente.

-Ya veo, ¿Y crees que haya alguna forma de que puedas volver a tu mundo? – Preguntó el hombre.

-No lo sé, el día que aparecí aquí fue este mismo día hace dos años, cuando todo esto ocurrió vi a una chica extraña en un puente cercano a mi casa, lo último que recuerdo fue que caía en el agua y una extraña sensación como si todo mi cuerpo vibrara me hizo perder la conciencia – Dije mientras tomaba algo de café.

-¿Crees que si te avientas de un puente a la hora exacta y el día exacto ocurre algo? A juzgar por la condición de tu cuerpo en estos momentos, una caída de 20 metros no le causaría muchos daños a tu cuerpo, no perderías nada en intentarlo – Abrí los ojos sorprendido, luego pensé en dicha posibilidad.

-Si lo hiciera, ¿Vendrías conmigo? – Pregunté sonriendo.

-Pues no tengo ya nada en este mundo que me até, solo tengo a Sam y también a ti – Dijo sonriendo.

-Tomare eso como un si – Dije levantándome y estrechando su mano.

 **Noche (11:49 P.M)**

El lugar en el que aparecí estaba frente a mis ojos, el puerto de Brooklyn, Robert, Sam y yo ya estábamos sobre el destruido puente, listos para intentar una locura, por seguridad nos pusimos unas correas en la cintura y nos conectamos mediante ganchos especiales, Robert cargo a Sam mientras que sacaba la foto de su esposa e hija en su cartera y la sellaba en una bolsa para evitar que se mojara, en ese lugar fue donde las perdió a ambas. Comprendí su dolor, de repente vi un brillo en las oscuras aguas del mar, yo había aprendido a nadar el año pasado, por lo que esta vez no le tenía miedo.

-¿Listo? – Pregunté, el hombre asiente.

-¡Vamos! – Grite mientras cargaba a Robert y los tres nos lanzamos al agua, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al impactar contra la superficie líquida se escuchó en la lejanía.

Lentamente comenzamos a hundirnos, tal y como pensé no era mi falta de experiencia en nado la primera vez que esto ocurrió, si no que algo en el fondo del agua me atrajo hacia el fondo, por eso no pude salir aquella oscura noche. Esta vez no me desmaye, ni tampoco Robert, Sam llevaba un casco especial y un tanque de oxígeno, para que pudiera respirar bajo el agua, cuando contemplamos esa cosa abrimos grande los ojos, un gigantesco portal estaba frente a nuestros ojos, pudimos presenciar miles de mundos del otro lado del portal, con la mirada busque desesperadamente el portal que nos llevaría a casa, pero nunca lo encontré, el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle a Robert, por lo que sin más nos adentramos en el portal y nos sumimos en la inconsciencia por la falta de oxígeno.

 **Universo Resident Evil**

 **24 Julio de 1998**

 **Montañas Arklay (Afueras de Raccoon City** )

-Edgar, Edgar – Escuché una voz que me llamaba, por lo que aturdido comencé a despertar, lo primero que vi fue un hocico lamiendo mi cara, por lo que cuidadosamente aparte al animal de mi y vi que era Sam, luego Vi al coronel parado mientras observaba la escena divertido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – Pregunté sacudiendo mi cabeza y levantándome, al examinar mi entorno pude ver que estábamos en la orilla de un río y estábamos rodeado por mucha vegetación, sonreí pues al parecer el cambio de universo había funcionado.

-Llevamos 4 horas inconscientes, Sam me despertó a mi, al parecer el oxígeno de su tanque se estaba acabado, por lo que se lo quité y te arrastre fuera del agua – Asentí mientras analizaba el lugar.

-¿Sabes en que mundo estamos? – Preguntó también analizando el lugar.

-No Robert, jamás había visto este lugar – Dije con honestidad.

-Pues bien, debemos encontrar alguna carretera y buscar ayuda – Dijo el hombre, asentí mientras comenzamos a caminar en dirección aleatoria.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
